


"Change is annoyingly difficult."

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, landrover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: The Landrover is beyond repair and it's time to say goodbye.





	"Change is annoyingly difficult."

“Change is annoyingly difficult,” admitted Strike, “but she’s just not safe anymore.”

“It not just annoying it’s…sad…” Robin’s voice cracked, and she sniffed loudly.

Pulling up at the traffic lights, Strike glanced across at the back of Robin’s head. She was staring resolutely out of the passenger side window, but he could tell she was crying.

“Hey,” he said softly, squeezing her hand, “I have fond memories of that Land Rover too, you know.”

She turned and their eyes met for long moment, both sensing something unspoken hovering between them.

Then the lights changed, and they were moving on again.


End file.
